Character Backgrounds
=Character Backgrounds= ;Aurora Liefsson :Aurora was an elite member of the Norwegian army stationed at the Russian border. The oldest of 3 sisters, her father, who'd really wanted a son, raised her like one. Her childhood was spent hunting, glacier climbing, and ATVing in the tundra. After high school she enlisted in the army and began her service as one of only 10 females in the Northern Brigade; after 4 months she was the only one left. Known amongst her peers as a weapons master, daredevil, and all-around bad-ass, Aurora's reputation quickly earned her recruitment to the Magellan Project. Her ability to move quickly in heavy armor makes her a terrifying opponent. Her porcelain skin and brutal lethality eventually led the Magellan brass to call her The Arctic Fox. ;Marco Alves :Marco grew up in a Portuguese slum, surrounded by every vice imaginable, until he lost all his possessions in a single hand of cards and decided to take his own life. A mysterious, well-dressed man intervened at the last moment and offered Marco a second chance he couldn't refuse with a program called the Magellan Project. Sniper ;Angelo Vitali :Ex-priest Angelo traded in his cassock for a Polizia badge when he became obsessed with the concept of Evil and decided the streets would be a better place to confront it. Though seen by some of his colleagues as a dangerous zealot, Angelo's fervor contributed to an impressive record of service. When rumors of wicked creatures on distant colonies reached his ears, he used his considerable connections within the clergy to receive an invitation to the burgeoning Magellan Project. ;Umeko Alkaev :Umeko, a half-Russian half-Japanese immigrant, never felt truly embraced by either culture. This feeling of ostracization led to a life of solitary reflection. As a young woman she would take long walks through the desolated, denuded forests of northern Russia. It was here, equipped with her late father's antique hunting rifle for safety, she discovered her rare talent for sharpshooting - and later, for the first time, acceptance in a program called Magellan. Umeko is a prodigal shooter, having the calm and patience to master her heartbeat and achieve flawless accuracy. Her shots, as sharp and quick as lightning, never fail to cut down their targets. Engineer ;Sang Lee :A lone wolf from the frigid hinterlands, Sang is trusted by no one. Shunned by those he'd called kin, he was thrust into a vicious, lonely world with nothing but his combative spirit to depend on. He was a nomad, an aimless gun for hire, until he heard of the Magellan Project - where others like him were gathering to seek their fortunes in an unknown land. ;Camila Nieves :Camila, a spunky street urchin from Seville, survived as a child through celerity and cunning. When a foreign businessman caught her trying to pick his pocket, a potential disaster became the opportunity of a lifetime. She was presented a choice: prison, or enrollment in the Magellan Project. She made the obvious selection, and soon found her calling on the battle field. The stealth, quickness, and guile she depended on as an orphan translate to a huge advantage in combat. There are few who can track her evasive movements or match her sheer tenacity.